


monstros.

by xchernabog



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, solo scar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchernabog/pseuds/xchernabog
Summary: Pesadelo, crise existencial. Mais uma manhã na vida de Scar.





	monstros.

**Author's Note:**

> nada que um pesadelo para te inspirar em uma manhã nublada de setembro

Scar acordava de mais um pesadelo com seus monstros do passado.  
Se manteve na mesma posição, apenas com os olhos abertos, tentando ficar um pouco mais acordado, e mais racional. Seu primeiro instinto após os pesadelos era quebrar algo, um instinto que durou por um tempo até a condição física dele decidir o contrário.  
Lembrou do tempo em que meditava antes de dormir, e de como suas noites eram sossegadas quando não tinha tantas preocupações. Lembranças de uma época remota.  
Agora, com todo o estresse de ser um professor, de ter que manter a aparência e personalidade que ele mesmo criou para o mundo lá fora, sua mente demonstrava estar tão cansada quanto seu corpo.   
Pegou seu celular, tentando distrair a mente, tentando não pensar nas mais horríveis maneiras de assassinato e tortura. Não havia ninguém com quem ele pudesse conversar, na verdade, não havia ninguém.  
Nunca houve.  
Sempre pensou que nunca precisava de ninguém, que ele mesmo era seu pilar mais forte. Na realidade, ele detestava ser solitário, sozinho, e todos os outros sinônimos relacionados. Ele detestava a própria existência mas permanecia forte mesmo sem motivo.  
Abriu a janela, recebendo o vento gelado. O vento que trazia a nova era e que tirava momentaneamente tudo de ruim que havia em Scar. Olhou as crianças brincando com poças de água, e pela primeira vez não sentiu raiva, mas uma pequena fagulha de algo que parecia um início de alegria.  
Sentiu um leve conforto interior por ver crianças apreciando as pequenas felicidades da vida com tranquilidade.  
Talvez as orações de Frollo e o feng shui de Shan Yu estivessem afetando todo o seu ser, talvez a tranquilidade recém adquirida de Clayton tivesse passado como um vírus para ele.  
Ele não sabia o que era e preferiu continuar assim.  
Preparou seu café, e colocou O Abominável Dr. Phibes no dvd. Manhãs nubladas sempre caem bem com filmes de terror. Ficou ali, apreciando a atuação de Vincent Price e Joseph Cotton, e se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor. A tranquilidade efêmera dessas raras manhãs era algo que ele amava verdadeiramente.  
E passou o dia assim, ouvindo músicas que o deixavam nostálgico, lendo pequenos trechos de poesia e textos tristes na internet.  
Pela primeira vez, um pesadelo não foi capaz de acabar com o dia de Scar.


End file.
